


Love and Vengeance

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [16]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Livejournal challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: He bears his cross because he must. Because some wounds are too strong to simply heal. 100 word ficlet for Tekli. Please R&R!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tekli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tekli).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, that I most certainly do not! Oro!

**Love and Vengeance**

He sat alone, tracing the still-raw scar, as the sun rose.

It had been a month, and Okami now insisted that the bandage come off. She, who'd insisted this time that it be put on. That exposing the last wound to the elements had been why it hadn't healed.

This also hadn't healed. So she claimed it needed air, and off the bandage came. She took credit that the bleeding stopped.

She was wrong. He didn't correct her.

He sat alone, his sins clearly visible, dreading the sun upon his cheek.

It would remind him too much of another touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A new 100 word ficlet from me, fic #2 of the livejournal ficlet challenge. This one is for Tekli, (aka La Pia), who asked for "anything kenshin." 
> 
> Tekli, I hope you like!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
